Inuyasha on the run
by Enzaki12345
Summary: My first fan fic. Enjoy and please leave an honest review
1. Man, why me?

"Inuyasha! Time for breakfast!" yelled Kagome's mom. "Uhhhhh" Inuyasha groaned. It was Saturday, May 29, the day he said he would take Shippo to Town for the whole day. Inuyasha got dressed and thought "Better not take my sword". As he got downstairs, his nightmare began, Shippo was telling Kagome what he and Inuyasha would do. "First we go to the mall and shop around and and and go to the park and so on and so on. "How can I get out of this one"? 


	2. The depart

Inuyasha thought that running away would help, but Kagome saw him first. "Inuyasha, come down and eat your ramen then get ready to take Shippo to town for the day". "Can't I sleep instead?" asked Inuyasha. "Of course not" replied Kagome "Too bad." "Sit" ttttthhhhhhhuuuuuuuddddddd.  
  
"Inuyasha good to see ya" said Shippo. "Hey Shippo can I take you to town tommor...." "sit" ttttttthhhhhhhhhuuuuuuudddddd. "Okay let's go". Soon the duo reached the shopping plaza.  
  
"Can I get that, can I get that" "No no" "Yyaaaahhhhhh, we reached it" "What?" asked Inuyasha. "The house of Ramen and rice" "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAMMMMMMEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE Let's go let's go"  
  
So how do you like it? As earlier, please leave a review, im only a begginer 


	3. Ramen Sword

"How may I help you sir?" asked the waiter. "May I get 60 bowls of ramen!" asked Inuyasha. "Uuuummmm, yes sir, that will be 6,000,000 yen" "Here ya go keep the change" an excited Inuyasha yapped out. Slllurrrp ssslllluurrrppppp. Ahhhhhh good feast" said Inuyasha. "Can we go, we have to go get the money we owe Kagome for the feast" asked Shippo. Whatever. Replied Inuyasha. As soon as they left the restaurant all they could hear was "I bet no one here could beat the champ of swords play, in fact I bet 100,000,000,000 yen on it"  
  
Inuyasha jumped all the way to the area, cutting through alleys. He reached the arena he jumped on stage. The announcer said" A new opponent has entered the arena. Judges please give him a sword. On my mark start, ready, go!"  
  
Wimpiest here can't even put up a fight, he might as well leave the arena" said Inuyasha's opponent braggingly. "Say that again and those yen are mine," replied Inuyasha. "Wimpi... uuuhhhh." 'Uhh what just happened?" asked the Judge. Inuyasha replied," You blinked." "I already won the swords play competition." Sorry if it is a little shorter than last time, but im only a beginner, thanks for reading, Chapter 4 should be up soon. 


	4. Framed

Inuyasha and Shippo were heading home . "Enjoy you're day?" asked Inuyasha. "Almost" "What's missing" "FREEZE. "What the he....? "Policemen, what did I do wrong?" The police replied "You have been reported to have stolen 100,000,000,000 yen from our city bank, if you do not surrender the money, you will be taken downtown for extensive testing." "okay, I'll come" replied Inuyasha.  
  
"okay so you said you earned the money from a man claiming to be the swords play master and you beat him to earn the money to pay your fiancée Kagome" asked the police cop. Inuyasha replied 1. she is not my fiancée and 2. yes I owed her money. "So what did the "master" look like?" asked the policeman. "He looked like a body builder with a sword." Replied Inuyasha. "Well go look for him and keep the yen you need" said the cop. "Okay" said Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha went dashing in every alleyway for the "master". After two hours he found him saying what a sap Inuyasha was for thinking the money was his. "Hey body head" said Inuyasha, "Think you can frame me" Yeah" said Shippo. "Uuhhhh ya found me" said the "master". I only have one choice, a hostage. "What!" said Inuyasha. In a blink of an eye Shippo was the hostage. "Shippo!!!!!" yelled Inuyasha Okay, that was probably a basic chapter for advanced people, but I'm still getting the hang of it. Please review 


	5. Home coming bout

"Get your hands off him and fight you dirty coward!" yelled Inuyasha. "Oh I'm not fighting, a person I found will do the fighting for me. He says he nearly defeated you a long time ago if not for someone with you." Said the 'master'. "NO, it can't be, Sesshomaru!"  
  
"Correct you are, brother. You will die by my hands and so will your precious Kagome." Said Sesshomaru. "Shut up and let's fight fist to fist." Replied Inuyasha. "Fine by me" replied Sesshomaru. Both disappeared in a flash. All of the force appeared in the middle where both were exchanging blow by blow. "Taste this," said Inuyasha as he laid a fierce blow on Sesshomaru's face. "I see you have been improving on your skills brother." Said Sesshomaru. As the fight continued, every muscle burned and ached as both fought. Inuyasha had multiple bruises on his chest and a torn sleeve. Sesshomaru had multiple bruises also in the same areas but had no clothing torn. "Inuyasha don't give up" yelled Shippo. Now both fighters were too tired to even fight, but keep going at it. "Huff, good, you can still fight, but I must take my leave. Oh yes and idiot, let Shippo go before Inuyasha kills you, he has a killer right hook" said Sesshomaru then vanished.  
  
Inuyasha made sure that Shippo was safe, then they headed home. As soon as they got there Inuyasha faded into unconsciousness. Shippo explained that Sesshomaru had attacked them and Inuyasha had saved him. Kagome said "Let him rest, he earns every right to rest after what they went throught." Inuyasha was dreaming about how Sesshomaru had gotten to the present time. How did he? Then he drifted to deep sleep. -- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
So that's it, please review and give me ideas what to change 


End file.
